Bringers of Song
by JadeKaliko
Summary: Four stitchpunks meet each other one at a time in one house. They all have different personalities, but one thing brings them all together: music. OC story. Rated T for cursing.
1. G Clef

"Where am I?" were the first words that came out of the stitch punk's mouth. He brushed the long blonde and unkempt hair that covered his optics away to get a good look at his surroundings. Everywhere there were books and there were also sheets of paper lying around. But the one thing that caught his eye was a large wooden object with strings on it.

Curious, the stitch punk went up to the object and plucked at one of the strings. He jumped at the sound it produced and yet, it fascinated him. He plucked the string again then ran his hand against the all the strings that adorned the object. The sound it made brought a small smile to his face.

"What an interesting sound, I wonder if there is a proper way to use it?" he asked himself

The stitch punks began to journey around the room for answers. As he did, he stopped in frond of a mirror. He brushed the hair out of his sight again to get a good look at himself. The stitchpunks's skin was made from a tough yet soft light brown material. Two red plaid patches laid on both sides of his body. A tuft of hair that matched the color of the mess on his head rested on his chin, like a goatee. He turned around and gazed upon his back in fascination. A swirly symbol rested right in the middle of his back.

"This probably tells me who I am, but what does it mean?" the stitchpunk sighed and looked around the room. "There might be a chance that I'll find the answer here,"

The blonde stitchpunk hopped from his spot to a bookshelf. His optics skinned over the titles that were placed on the spines. A majority of them contained the word "Music" within the title. Curious, he took a book called "Music Theory". He sat down and opened up the book and something caught his eye that was written on the inside of the cover.

"_Music, once admitted to the soul, becomes a sort of spirit, and never dies." __~Edward George Bulwer-Lytton_

The quote confused the blonde, so he continued on with reading the book. He spend minutes reading it then those minutes turned into hours. The whole concept of music fascinated the stitchpunk and strangely enough, he was able to comprehend every word and term written in the text.

While reading, he found the exact same symbol that was written on his back.

"It says it's called a Treble Clef, or a G-Clef. Is that my name? Treble Clef? Although I think G-Clef sound catchier. So G-Clef is my name!" he said with excitement.

The newly named G-Clef finished to book quite a while later. He grabbed more books that taught all the basics of music. Within the course of the day, G-Clef, learned how to read sheet music. He practiced reading it by picking up the pieces of sheet music that was scattered around the room. He also gently pushed the stringed instrument (which G-Clef found out earlier was a guitar) on the floor lying on it's back and used what he knew to attempt to play. He located a tattered guitar lesson book to help him and began to pluck the strings.

"I see… so this is an A chord…and this is a B…C…D…"

G-Clef continued learning all the chords of the guitar by strumming one at a time. Once he had, he really wanted to attempt playing a song, but the guitar was far to big for him to do something like that.

So it was back to the bookshelf, and G-Clef found a book titled "Instrument Construction". It was filled with basic blueprints of how certain types of instruments were made and how they worked. Skimming through the pages, G-Clef found blueprints for a guitar and began building.

After many, many hours of searching around for parts, putting them together, and having small naps in between, G-Clef's guitar was complete. He twanged the strings to test it out before sitting in front of a piece of guitar music, brushed his hair our of his eyes, and began to play, slowly at first. He then began to pick up speed and began playing as if he played his whole life. It felt like some force was possessing his fingers to pluck the correct chords, it was exhilarating!

After striking the final chord, G-Clef let out a quick breath. "Wow…that was awesome!," he lifted his guitar and gave it a long look. "I wonder, did I already know how to play but forgot?,"

The blonde shrugged it off and walked away from the sheet music, carrying his instrument. While he walked, he played a few tunes that he had never heard before and hummed along to them. He then began to sing.

"_I wake up all confused and alone, with nothing but myself_

_But I discovered something new from some old dusty shelf_

_Something wonderful, something that gets me high up there_

_Where it will take me? Who knows where?"_

G-Clef didn't know where these words were coming from…but it felt good, getting them out. It almost felt natural.

The blonde halted his playing and something assaulted his artificial ears. He didn't know what it was, but it something he hadn't heard before. Curious, with his guitar hauled over his shoulder, he went to go check it out.


	2. Fermata

G-Clef continued his journey throughout the large building to find the source of the mysterious sound. As he got closer, he began to find that the sound was singing. No, it wasn't just plain old singing…it was a crystal clear sound that made his breath stop and his spine tingle. As he grew even closer to the source, he found that it was actually two voices singing, but the breath taking voice stood out. He was also able to here the words to the song.

_  
"Let's go sunning  
It's so good for you  
Let's go sunning  
Beneath the sky of blue  
Greet the sun every morn  
Feel as free and happy as the day you were born"_

G-Clef turned his head around the corner of a doorway. He brushed his hair out of one of his optics to look for the source of the singing. He looked upward and found that the singing was coming from the top of a table. G-Clef set down his guitar before using the tablecloth that hung from the side of the table to climb up. Once he reached the top, he was greeted with an interesting sight.

It was another stitchpunk, but this one was a female (judging by her voice). Her hair was a brilliant crimson and was made from flat strips of cloth unlike G-Clef's bushy mess. The color of her cloth was a cream color and was held together with two silver snaps. But one feature that attracted G-Clef were the many freckles that laid upon her cheeks.

The stitchpunk was sitting on and singing along to a record player. Her voice was the one that stood out the most and she seemed lost in singing, since she didn't even notice the other stitchpunk.

G-Clef stayed in the same spot for a little bit before eventually working up the courage to get the female's attention. He stepped on the record player and his hand went to tap her on the shoulder.

_"Let's go native  
Sun your cares away  
Be creative…"  
_

"Um…hi…"

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

The stitchpunks screamed and jumped in surprised, the female falling off the tone arm of the record player she was sitting on and stopping the song. G-Clef stumbled and fell off the table.

The female gasped, he hands covering her mouth. She quickly scrambled to the edge of the table where the blonde stitch punk fell.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?"

G-Clef groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head "Yeah I'm fine…got a little bump now, but fine,"

"Hmph, that's good but you really shouldn't startle others like that, you know!" she said as she began to shimmy down the hanging table cloth. She leaned towards the other and offered a hand.

G-Clef moved his hair out of the way to find the female standing in front of him, offering her hand to help him get up. He took her hand and he was pulled back to his feet.

"So, what are you doing here? Not trying to scare others I hope,"

"Oh no no! I just…I heard you singing and I was curious, that's all. I didn't mean to startle you, honest,"

"Singing? Huh, so that's what it's called?"

"Yeah, I believe so, that's what I read anyway,"

"Oh, a scholar are you?

"No, I'm a musician!"

"Ah, so you play music?"

G-Clef nodded and picked up his guitar that he set down earlier. He strummed a few tunes and it brought a soft smile to the other's face.

"Lovely, did you learn that from books too?"

"Yup!"

"Do you…do you think you can teach me? To play music?"

A big grin spread across the blonde's face. "Absolutely! You could think of it as an apology for startling you,"

"Oh don't worry about it. I just wasn't expecting…others here. I thought I was the only one!"

"Yeah, so did I. I'm glad I met you miss…um, miss…what's your name?"

"Oh I don't know, I've been wondering ever since I woke up,"

"Hold on let me see your back,"

"Why?"

"Just trust me,"

The redhead turned around for the other to see. G-Clef brushed his hair out of his sight again to take a look. And he was right, just like him, a symbol was written on her back. It was curve that resembled a bow and underneath was a dot. G-Clef knew what that symbol was from reading the Music Theory book.

"Fermata,"

"What?"

"That's your name, Fermata,"

Confused, the female turned her head and caught a glimpse of the symbol on her back. "Oh my, I've never noticed that before! Is that what that symbol is? Fermata?"

G-Clef nodded. "Yes, it's a symbol in music. It tells you to hold out a certain note,"

"Oh wow…so my name's Fermata? Huh, I like it," Fermata smiled at the sound of her new name. "Oh, I almost forgot, what's your name?"

"I'm G-Clef,"

"Nice to meet you G-Clef,"

They both laughed lightly then G-Clef spoke up. "Alright then, follow me. I'll show you everything I know about playing music,"

Fermata nodded before following the other stitchpunk. After a little bit, she began to notice that G-Clef would stumble a bit when he walked. She walked to his side to see if anything was wrong. She then smiled to herself, so that was the problem.

"G-Clef, how can you see a thing with that mop over your eyes?"

"What are you talking about, I can see just fine…ah!" as soon as he said that, G-Clef tripped and fell flat on his face.

Fermata just rolled her optics in mock "Sure you can,"

"I'm not kidding, I can see clear as day!"

Fermata "hmphed" before standing in front of the other and held up two fingers. "Alright then, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Um…ummm…four?"

Fermata sighed. "No…"

"Um…one?"

"Ok that settles it, you can't see a damn thing. And I'm going to do something about it, c'mon," she said, gripping the blonde's wrist and dragging him along.

"Wait, wait! What are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to tame that rat's nest of yours,"

G-Clef sighed in defeat. "Fine, but don't chop it all off or anything, ok?"

"Deal,"

After searching around the building for a while, Fermata found the room she was looking for. She set G-Clef in the middle of the room and began searching for what she needed. Fermata dug up a small pair of scissors and a travel sized tube of hair gel. She also managed to find a small rubber band.

"Alright then, sit down and lets get to work,"

"Ok…" G-Clef said nervously.

After a few snips of the scissors, a small glob of hair gel, and the snap of the rubber band, Fermata's work was complete. "There you go, much better. Come and take a look!"

Fermata pushed G-Clef in front of a mirror that was against the wall and took a good long look. His front bangs were trimmed a bit and was raised upward with the hair gel. The rest of his hair was tied back in a ponytail with the rubber band. She was right, it did look better, and he could see!

"So?" Fermata asked.

"It looks great! I like it very much, thank you,"

Fermata said nothing, but she smiled softly in response. "Now about that music lesson…"

"Oh yes, right! Follow me Fermie,"

"Fermie?"

"Oh, did I just call you that? I'm sorry," G-Clef said embarrassed.

"No it's ok, I like it. It's almost like a nickname,"

G-Clef laughed lightly. "Yeah I suppose it is,"

"And you apologize too much,"

"Oh sorry..."

"Stop it,"

"Ok..."

The song that Fermata was singing along to is called "Let's Go Sunning" and it's in the game, Fallout 3. :3


	3. Segno

"Are we there yet?"

"No,"

"…How about now?"

"No…"

"…Now?"

"No, no, and finally, no!"

"Oh…when are we going to get there?"

G-Clef twitched. Fermata was beginning to get on his nerves with her impatience.

"Fermata, I know you're eager to learn about music but please, be patient! We'll get there eventually,"

"Sorry Clef, but I'm just really bored!"

"Well, then entertain yourself," G-Clef then paused a little before raising a brow. "Hey wait, where did 'Clef' come from?"

"Well if I can have a nickname, then so can you! And I don't know how to entertain myself…"

G-Clef sighed heavily and pressed a hand to his forehead in frustration. Honestly, this redhead was too stubborn and it was giving him a headache. When he lifted his head, he took a look at his surrounding. He quickly noticed that nothing looked familiar.

"Uh oh…"

"What? What's wrong Clef?"

"…I think we're lost,"

"What?" Fermata said with a raised voice. "How can you be lost?"

"Look, I haven't explored the place much so I don't know where we are. We must of took a wrong turn or something…"

"Great job genius,"

"Me? You distracted me by pestering me with your 'Are we there yets'!"

"Oh please, I barely asked you that!"

"Yes you did, 17 times and counting!!"

"Oh, you're so…so…arrgh!" Fermata screamed in rage and stomped her foot down. Just as she did, a loud 'boom' noise echoed the area, causing them both to jump.

"What did you do?" G-Clef asked.

"I didn't do a damn thing,"

And other boom was heard throughout the hall they were in. It was followed by a few other bangs and some clanging noises. They then all began to flow together in some sort of rhythm. The two began to notice that the noise was coming from around the corner of the big hallway. Curious, they began to follow the sounds. Eventually, they were lead to another room, and it was filled with many percussion instruments. G-Clef was fascinated with the room's contents, he had no idea that there were many more instruments in this house. His attention though quickly shifted to the source of the noise. And it was yet, another stitchpunk.

This stitchpunk has short black hair and his cloth was made from the same material as G-Clef's. He also has black and white striped material sewn on half of his abdomen and halfway on both his arms, making it look like he was wearing a shirt. He was also jumping around the percussion instruments in a crazy fashion. He was also making a bunch of crazy noises to go along with the sound he made with the instruments.

Eventually, he began yelling out "Whooo yeah, whose awesome? Me that's who, the ruler of coolness!"

The eavesdropping duo's first impression on this new stitchpunk? He was nuts.

Just the, the stitchpunk began to do a bunch of flips, cartwheels, and all kinds of crazy stunts on the instruments. He also stumbled a number of times attempting them.

"Yup, definitely nuts," G-Clef said out loud

Fermata replied with a nod of the head and a "Mmhm".

Just at that moment, the stitchpunk immediately paused from his actions. He quickly turned to face the other two down below. He took a deep breath and crossed his arms.

"Well what have we here? A couple of un-cool cats, I see?" he muttered to himself before he began bellowing out dramatically. "Who dares to enter upon the lair of the ruler of coolness?"

"Oh mighty ruler of coolness, we are nothing but wandering, weaklings!" Fermata replied, sarcasm heavy in her tone. But apparently, the striped stitchpunk didn't catch it.

"Yes, such a fitting response! And for it, I will unleash all my awesome skills upon you, prepare yourselves!" he said before sprinting then jumping off the huge drum he was on, unleashing a war cry that sounded like gibberish.

"Oh no, whatever will we do…" Fermata said in the same tone.

"Um Fermata, I think we should go…" G-Clef said nervously tugging on the female's arm.

Fermata rolled her eyes as she watched the leaping stitchpunk beginning to make a landing by falling on all fours. But instead, he landed on top of his head then flat on his back with a "Oof!"

Fermata slowly clapped as the fallen stitchpunk painfully sat up.

"Bravo," she said.

The striped stitchpunk got upon his feet and brushed himself up before straightening up.

"Ah, don't mind the lameness of that fall. I did that on purpose just to confuse you!"

"Uh huh…" Fermata replied with her arms crossed.

"Well it certainly worked, 'cause I don't really see what we did wrong to make you come after us," G-Clef said.

"Are you blind, fool? I'm the epitome of awesomeness! You two are not, obviously,"

"Oh really?" G-Clef asked.

"Yes really!"

"Clef, don't listen to him, he's just an idiot," Fermata interjected.

The other male twitched. "What did you say?"

"You-are-an-id-i-ot!" Fermata said.

"Oh that does it, I say it's time for take two of unleashing my awesome skills!" The striped stitchpunk stated, getting ready to charge.

"Great job Fermie, now what?" G-Clef muttered.

"Simple, on the count of three, we'll both sock him one on the chin,"

"What? But how…"

"Just trust me, now here he comes…ok one…two…three!"

Once Fermata shouted out "three", they both jabbed the other stitchpunk right in the chin, just as he was about to pummel them over. He now went flying back to the floor, rubbing his now sore chin.

"How did you know that would work Fermie?" G-Clef asked the female.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but he has rather poor reaction time,"

"I see,"

The striped stitchpunk slowly began to sit back up, hand still rubbing his chin. He held his other hand up in surrender. "I concede this victory to you. Those who can see past my skills are truly worthy of my respect,"

"Skills my ass…" Fermata whispered and causing G-Clef to giggle.

The striped stitchpunk then walked up to the others then bowed slightly. "With the respect of my awesomeness, may I ask the names of the two of you?"

The two raised their eyebrows at the other's sudden change in attitude. "Um, I'm G-Clef and this is Fermata,"

"Ah yes, a pleasure. Unfortunately, my own name escapes me…actually, I can't find it at all,"

G-Clef grinned before saying. "I can help you find it,"

"Oh, can you?" the other asked with excitement.

"Yes it's on your back, it should be anyway,"

"Huh, I see. Well since I am unable to see my own back, would you look for me?"

"Sure, turn around,"

The other did a quick and dramatic spin. G-Clef look upon his back and there it was. On his back, there was a big gap between two black stripes, and in that gap was a symbol that looked like the letter "S" with a slash over it and two dots on each side. Yet another music symbol that G-Clef was familiar with.

"There is a symbol on your back, and it's called a Dal Sengo. So that is your name,"

"Dal Segno? It's sounds…awesome, it's just too perfect. No, what am I talking about, there's no such thing as too perfect, it's just right!"

"Can't we just call you Segno? The Dal is a bit…too much I suppose," Fermata asked.

"I understand, you don't feel awesome enough to say my awesome name. So you may call me whatever you want Red,"

"Oh I feel so honored," Fermata replied sarcastically.

"Now that formalities are out of the way, what are you two doing here?" Segno asked.

"Well we were trying to get back to the room I woke up in so that I can give Fermata here a music lesson. But we got lost and heard your music so we followed the noise here,"

"Ah another musician, eh? Small world,"

"You're a musician too? Well I wouldn't doubt it, you've got a good sense of rhythm using those drums,"

"Heh, I know right?" Segno replied, a sense of pride welling in his chest.

"How about you join us? I could give you a few pointers so that you can be even better,"

Segno grinned "Even better you say? Hmm…"

Just then, Fermata grabbed G-Clef by the shoulder and turned him towards her. "G-Clef what are you doing? This guy irritates me to no end!"

"C'mon Fermata, he's not so bad. Besides, he has potential to be a good musician. And also, the more the merrier!" G-Clef replied with a smile.

Fermata growled in irritation. "Fine…but I'm not going to like this,"

G-Clef rolled his eyes before turning back to Segno. "So what do you say Segno, are you in?"

"Hell yeah Blondie!" Segno said, pumping a fist.

"Alright then, let's go try and find that room I woke up in and get started,"

"Cool, I love a good adventure!"

The two males began to walk out of the room, a grumpy Fermata trailing behind them.


	4. Coda

"So I've been looking around a bunch of books and stuff back in that room and they had a lot of pictures of some cool looking characters playing drums and stuff," Segno said while walking beside G-Clef.

"They might have been famous percussionists or something," G-Clef said. He looked around his surroundings, nothing still looked familiar. They have probably been lost for about an hour or so.

"Maybe, that's cool I guess. Heh, of course, they probably weren't as cool as me," Segno said pointing to himself.

Fermata crossed her arms and growled in pure irritation. Why wouldn't this guy shut up about himself?

"Hey, I also noticed that the guys in the pictures liked to wear sunglasses. I guess percussionists like to wear those. I bet you that I would look even cooler with a pair of shades,"

Fermata began to twitch.

"And you know what else would make me cool? A hat, perhaps one of those flat-ish black ones. I think they're called berets or something like that. Yeah, I would look totally cool in one of those…"

The red-haired stitch punk just about had enough. She raised a fist and aimed it above Segno's head and slammed it down, dead center.

"OW! What the hell?" Segno shouted, rubbing his injured head.

Fermata then began breathing heavy with anger. "Would…you…just…shut up already!". She shouted as G-Clef grabbed her shoulders, attempting to keep her from striking Segno again.

"Fermata, calm down…" G-Clef said calmly.

"Oh sure, I'll calm down…as soon as Inflated Ego here can shut his mouth!" Fermata pointed a finger at the striped stitch punk.

Segno growled and got into a fighting stance. "You wanna go pepper face?"

"Don't mind if I do, I'll have you down in less than a minute!" Fermata said lifting her fists

"Well we'll see about that!"

G-Clef fiddled with his fingers watching the arguing rag dolls. "Oh dear, things are getting out of hand. What should I do?" he said to himself. "Um, hey you two, stop it now. Is this really necessary?"

The other two just kept staring each other down, ready to fight, until the sound of something heavy falling on the floor interrupted them. All three jumped at the noise.

"W-what was that?" Segno asked fearfully. Fermata could help but laugh at this.

"What's wrong Mr. Cool? Do loud noises scare you?" Fermata laughed.

"Sh-shut up!"

"How about the both of you shut it?" G-Clef said sternly, making the others quiet down. "This noise was coming from that room over there," He said, pointing at an open door. "We're probably not alone,"

The blonde stitch punk began walking towards the door, his guitar at hand. He wasn't too fond of the idea of using his instrument as a weapon, but it was all he had at the moment. The two other followed behind him, Fermata ready to fight whatever was in the dim room and Segno was trembling slightly, hoping that nobody would notice.

"Hello?" G-Clef called out, hearing noting but his echoing voice.

A shuffling sound was suddenly heard. All three jumped and turned towards the source. Segno was now completely shaking in fear, wrapping his arms around himself. Fermata saw this and just smirked and rolled her optics.

"I-is someone there?" G-Clef called out again.

"Stop it man," Segno whispered. "Do want them to find us and do who knows what?"

"Yes, I want to find out what's in here so that we can take care of it now. That way it won't be a bother in the future,"

"Aw, are you scared?" Fermata said to Segno mockingly.

"For the last time…" Segno began to say. As he was objecting G-Clef began to notice a shadowy figure looming behind the other two, his optics widened and he couldn't find his voice to warn them with.

"I'm…not…" Segno's annoyed expression changed into fear as he felt a unknown presence behind him and the female. Fermata noticed too and the both turned to the tall shadow. All three pairs of optics widened further as the figure's arms lifted upwards, looking like it was about to strike. At this, Segno screamed in a high pitched voice and stumbled backwards into the others, making all of them fall down.

Segno curled into a ball and shivered in fear as the shadow moved closer while the other two just stared, wanting to know what the mysterious figure was. Just then, the shadow stopped and then it was now…laughing? G-Clef and Fermata stared in confusion and Segno slowly began to uncurl and stare.

The shadow the stepped into the lighter part of the room, still laughing. The light revealed the shadow to be, to everyone's surprise, another stitchpunk, a female judging by her voice. She hand long black hair hanging down and she had dark gray cloth sewn onto her torso in a way that made it look like she was wearing a vest. There were even three tiny buttons on the area. The thing that stood out with her though was that she was tall, taller than the other three in the room.

The new stitchpunk was still laughing, her arms wrapped around her stomach. She attempted to speak between giggles. "Hahaha! That was sooo funny! The way he screamed! It was…hahahahaha!". She then fell on the floor, rolling around.

Fermata just stared at the laughing stitchpunk then at G-Clef. "What just happened?"

"Perhaps she was just trying to scare us for the fun of it,"

The tall stitchpunk immediately stopped laughing and sat up on the floor. "Yup yup! I was just having some fun! Although I am sad I didn't get much of a scare out of you two," she said, pointing at G-Clef and Fermata. She then pointed at Segno with a smile. "But he was funny so I'm not sad anymore!" she said, giggling again.

Segno slowly sat up, now completely back to normal, and scowled at the tall female. "How was I funny? You made me lose my cool!," he moved his head in a way that made his hair whip around and he crossed his arms. "And that is definitely not a cool thing to do, especially to the epitome of awesomeness!"

"Aw, is Stripy grumpy?" the tall rag doll asked.

"No, just annoyed!"

"Sounds like someone needs a hug!"

Sego's optics widened. "What? No! I don't do hugs, hugs aren't cool at all…ack!" before he could finish, he was lifted off the ground in was now being cuddled by the tall female. "Let me go! Your infecting me with un-coolness!"

"Come on, you know you like it!"

"Nooo!"

G-Clef and Fermata couldn't help but laugh at the scene before them.

"No! It's not funny, stop it! Put me down!" Segno yelled.

"Oh, ok!" the tall rag doll said, dropping Segno and making him land on his backside. He growled as he stood up and brushed himself off.

Now that things were settled down, G-Clef thought the time was appropriate for introductions. "Well now, um…my name is G-Clef," he said pointing to himself, then he pointed at the other two. "And that's Fermata and Segno. Do you have a name?"

The tall female nodded. "Mmhm! I have a name!"

"What is it?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I had one but I think I lost it somewhere in this room,"

"Well I know where I can find it. Can you turn around?"

"Ok!" The tall rag doll then spun around, facing her back towards the blonde.

G-Clef gazed upon her back, and upon it was another music symbol. It was a circle with a cross over it.

"Your name is D.S. Al Coda," G-Clef said.

"D.S. what? That's too long for me to remember!"

"Fine, your name is Coda. Is that better?"

The newly named Coda nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, it's much better. I like my name!" Coda said before laughed and skipping around the room. "Coda Coda Coda! Hehehe!".

Coda then stopped skipping and faced the other three, swinging her arms around. "Soooo, whatcha doing here?".

G-Clef answered her. "Well, we were trying to find our way back to a certain room, but…"

"We got lost," Fermata finished. "Actually, he got us lost,"

"Hey!"

"What? But it's true!"

"Oooo, where are you going?" Coda asked, clasping her hands together.

"Blondie here is supposed to teach us some music, Giggle Box" Segno said, pointing to G-Clef.

"Oh, I wanna learn to play music!" Coda said, jumping up and down. "If you can show me about music too, I'll help you find your way back,"

Segno just laughed. "You? Show us the way? That's a good joke there,"

"No really! Stay here," Coda said before running back into the room. She came running back holding a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and spread it out in front of the others.

G-Clef knelt down to take a look at the paper. His optics widened in surprise. "It's a map of the place!"

"What? No way," Segno said, looking at the paper.

"Yeah it is. See?" G-Clef said, pointing to a spot on the map that said 'Percussion Room'. "This is where we met you," he then pointed to a spot that said 'Record Storage'. "And that's where I met Fermata. So if I start there then…" his finger trailed the opposite from where he left the record room the stopped at the words 'Sheet Music Storage'. "That's where we need to go, I believe," he then folded up the map. "Thank you Coda, this was very helpful,"

Coda just smiled and giggled in response.

"Does this mean you can teach us music now?" Fermata asked.

"Yes indeed," G-Clef said, exiting the room along with the others. He opened up the map to see where to go from where they were. "Now then from here we go…. that way!" G-Clef said, pointing to the left.

G-Clef folded up the map and gave it to Coda to hold until he needed it again. He held his guitar since he wanted to play some music while he lead the three others, whom happily danced to the music in their own ways as they followed.


	5. The Lessons Begin

The four stitchpunks kept making their journey to the room G-Clef awoke. And to pass the time, the group would sing songs. They had no idea where they came from and they had never heard them before, but they all sang their hearts out, each on taking a turn to sing a verse. But the first part of the next song they started to sing was sung together.

"Here we are, born to be kings  
We're the princes of the universe  
Here we belong!"

Then G-Clef sang the next part.

"Fighting to survive  
In a world with the darkest powers!"

Then he had a little guitar solo for himself before Segno began to sing his part.

"And here we are, we're the princes of the universe  
Here we belong, fighting for survival  
We've come to be the rulers of you all!"

It was Coda's turn.

"I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings  
I have no rival, no man can be my equal  
Take me to the future of you all!"

Finally, it was Fermata's turn to sing.

"Born to be kings, princes of the universe  
Fighting and free  
Got your world in my hand  
I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand!"

Everyone then sang together again.

"We were born to be princes of the universe!"

After that part was sung, everyone laughed in amusement; even Fermata and Segno were getting along. G-Clef smiled to as he walked ahead. "You know, I think we may have something here. I mean, all of you have wonderful singing voices!"

"Me especially, right?" Segno asked, pointing at himself.

G-Clef just ignored him. "Anyway, I had this crazy idea. Perhaps once I teach you all my musical knowledge, we can form a group or something,"

"You mean like a band?" Fermata asked

"Precisely!" G-Clef said, nodding. "If things work out, that is. I mean, a band can't just have talent, we all have to cooperate for it to work," he said eyeing Segno and Fermata.

"What are you looking at me for?" Segno asked.

G-Clef just sighed and walked on. His eyes then traveled to an open door next to him. "Oh, look guys! We're here, we finally made it!" He exclaimed, running inside.

"Heeey! Wait for us!" Coda said, running after the blonde. The other two ran in after her. Once Coda was in the room, she immediately halted, Fermata and Segno slamming into her on accident, but it didn't phase the tall female. She looked around the huge and new room. "Oooooooo! Look at all the books and stuff!" she said, simply fascinated. She kept on exploring the room, finding different objects going "What's that?" each time.

Fermata couldn't help but laugh at Coda. "Such curiosity, a good quality for learning,"

"No way, Red!" Segno said. "A good learning quality is passion. Why bother wanting to know something if you don't love it?"

"Yeah, but what if you know about something you don't know about? Curiosity will help a lot!" Fermata retorted

"No, passion!"

"Curiosity!"

"Passion!"

"It's both!" G-Clef interrupted, dragging his Music Theory book along. "Both of those qualities helped me learn all I know, they are like brothers," he explained, setting down the book. "Now, are you going to keep arguing, or are we going to get along nicely?"

The two just stared at each other and sighed and nodded, silently agreeing to a temporary truce. They both took a seat in front of G-Clef.

"Good, now then we will…wait, where's Coda at?" G-Clef said, looking around

"I'm up here!" Coda shouted. She was standing on top of a book shelf. "I'll be down in a minute!" Coda then jumped off the shelf and landed in a box of papers. She quickly climbed out and joined the others. "That was fun! You guys should try that sometime!"

"Coda, you could have hurt yourself," Fermata scolded.

"But I'm fine!"

G-Clef began rubbing his temples. "Can we start now please?" everyone then grew silent. "Thank you; we will now start the lesson. Hold all questions until I'm done talking, understand?" G-Clef asked, getting nods in return. "Excellent," G-Clef then sat the book upright and opened it, beginning his lesson. "I will first tell you about melody, pitches, and scales,"

-

About an hour later, G-Clef was just about done with his lesson. "And that's all you need to know about the notes. Any questions?"

Coda raised her hand.

"Yes Coda?"

"Can you tell me the notes again?"

"Sure, it's A, B, C, D, E, F, and G,"

"Why not all the letters of the alphabet?"

"Because that's what's in the book,"

"Why?"

"I don't know, it just is.

"Why?"

G-Clef just sighed. "Any other questions?"

There was silence from the others. "Great, now how about we do a bit of practice on that guitar over there, just to make sure we understand everything," he said, pointing to the huge guitar he messed with before.

"Why can't we practice on drums?" Segno asked, crossing his arms.

"Because we haven't gotten that far yet,"

"How about we practice on that?" Fermata asked, pointing in another direction. She was pointing at an old piano.

"Yes, I guess we can try that for now," G-Clef said, nodding. "It's almost the same as a guitar. Not to mention I read that pianos are a better way to teach music to beginners,"

All four walked up to the piano and Coda, being the tallest, hoisted everyone up and they pulled her up in return. G-Clef then climbed to the top of the piano where a stack of sheet music lay. He searched through it and took it a couple sheets and looked at them. He brought one of them down in front of the others, whom were standing on the piano chair, by different sections of the piano.

"Ok, here's the deal. We will practice playing music on this piano. I will select a simple piece of music for you to play at first, but they will get more complex when you all improve," G-Clef said. "And here's another thing, you are all playing the songs together, as a trio. So that way you are not just developing music skills, you are learning to work together to make music, which is something we want if we want to whole band gig to work. Understand?"

Everyone nodded in response.

"Good, now you will all play this. Give it a try, and tell me if you get stuck" G-Clef said, pointing at the piece of music with a long, thin stick he found.

All three stared at the sheet music. It was titled "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" and the notes seemed simple enough to them. Fermata pressed the first key to the song, then the next one closest to her. Segno was closer to the next few notes, as well as Coda, so they did their part in playing the song. Soon, all three were playing the song perfectly, much to G-Clef's amazement.

After the song ended, G-Clef applauded them. "Wonderful! That was brilliant! You all learned fairly quickly. How about we try something a bit more challenging," he said, looking through the stack of sheet music again.

Fermata smiled at hearing G-Clef's praised and she turned to Segno, who was also smiling back at her. Coda was jumping up and down and clapping in pure joy.

A while later, the group went through 6 different songs, one much more complex than the other.

"Well now, I must say, I'm quite impressed. It's only been a short amount of time and you all have managed to get a good grasp at playing music. But I have one more piece for you guys to play, and this one is a bit challenging," G-Clef then lowered the final piece of music down in front of the three others as they gazed upon it. It was titled "Moonlight Sonata", and it looked pretty complex.

"Oh dear…" Coda said, fiddling with her long hair.

"Don't worry Coda, we can do it!" Fermata said reassuringly

"Yeah, with your skills combined with my awesomeness, anything is possible!" Segno said, pumping a fist in the air.

Coda gave a slight smile. "Ok,"

The first note was on Coda's side of the piano so she started the song and the other's followed suit. By some miracle, they played the song without missing a beat and it made G-Clef's jaw drop. When the song finished, he applauded heartily.

"That was fabulous, congratulations! I'm very impressed," and indeed he was. It took them the exact same amount of time to get a grasp on music as him. He found it rather odd, but he put the though aside for now when he heard Coda yawn.

"Well, I suppose we can wrap this up for now, I'm sure we are all tired,"

At that statement, Fermata and Segno began to realize how exhausted they were after the day's events. So all four stitchpunks climbed down the piano and went to go get some rest.

A little while later, Fermata, Segno, and Coda made themselves small beds out of piled cloths they found around the room as G-Clef put his music theory book in his little homemade room, which consisted of the bottom part of the office desk that was in the room, but he covered the opening in cloth to give himself some privacy. He left his area to bid the others goodnight and praise them again for a job well done, but they were all wiped out. Fermata was curled up, her thumb pressed against her lips. Segno was snoring loudly, and Coda rolled over and unconsciously wrapped her arms around Segno in a hug. The striped stitchpunk cuddled into the hug as he kept sleeping.

G-Clef just smiled and chuckled. He was happy that everyone was getting along quite nicely. Perhaps it was the music that brought them all together? G-Clef just shrugged to himself as he retired to his little room.

-

It was past midnight was Fermata was awoken by a strange noises. She slowly got up from her spot, relying on her hearing to find the source of the noise since it was so dark. She kept walking until she found that the noise was coming from G-Clef's room and there was a bit of light too.

Fermata walked up to the cloth blocking what was going on inside and soon, the noises stopped. She brought her hand up to the cloth to move it out of the way, until a head poked out from behind.

"Yes?"

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

They both screamed before Fermata punched the head in the face. She then gasped when she realized the head belonged to G-Clef. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

G-Clef groaned as he rubbed his face. "No, its fine…yeesh you hit hard!"

"Sorry…" Fermata said, looking down in embarrassment. "I didn't know it was you,"

G-Clef just laughed lightly in return, this was just like how they first met. "So what are you doing up anyway? It's late,"

"I could ask you the same thing," Fermata said, trying to peek inside G-Clef's domain, which he blocked abruptly.

"Don't look!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's a surprise,"

Fermata grew interested. "Really? What kind of surprise,"

"You'll find out tomorrow,"

"I think it's past midnight, so technically it is tomorrow,"

G-Clef rolled his optics. "I mean when daylight hits. Now go back to bed, or there will be no surprise,"

"Alright then," Fermata said as she walked away. "Goodnight, and thank you…for teaching us music,"

"My pleasure," G-Clef said before disappearing back into his room.

Fermata walked back to her little bed next to the other two and curled back up. She smiled to herself before falling back asleep.


End file.
